


Meet Me in the Shadows | MCYT + Shadowhunters

by waste_of_h2o



Category: DreamSMP, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, mcyt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waste_of_h2o/pseuds/waste_of_h2o
Summary: "Did you really think I would give up without a fight?"-MCYT + SHADOWHUNTERS AU-So this is various Minecraft content creators (mostly DreamSMP) in the world of Shadowhunters.-Some things may not make sense if you haven't read/seen Shadowhunters.-I mean no harm to anyone involved in the fanfic, and if anyone says they aren't okay with the book, I will take it down immediately.-The book won't contain any spoilers for DreamSMP or Shadowhunters as its my own plot.-
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. It's Better to Reign in Hell than Serve in Heaven

The numbers of the Institute had never been lower. A Greater Demon was loose in the city recently and it took three lives of the demon hunters to take it down, including the esteemed Head of the New Orleans Institute. One of the two favourites to replace her were Dream, a very respected man and well known with the Clave. The other was Technoblade; the most skilled fighter on the West side of the Atlantic. A warrior of such prestigious skill, his close friends call him the 'blood god'. 

New Orleans was a hotspot for demon activity, and the two candidates had very different ideas on how to defend the city.

Dream, a more strategical man, favours training new Shadowhunters different skills and ways to attack. Technoblade, the man of violence and unheard of skill, offers more advanced and extreme combat training, starting at a younger age, before they got the marks. 

The two men in question sat on the podium, Techno's shining gold crown angled slightly to the side of his head, a long pink plait running halfway down his back. He sat straight in his chair, his foot tapping nervously on the ground. Dream was more slouched, his white mask tilted upward, looking quite relaxed, although his eyes darting around the room at any movement gave away his nervousness. 

The two must have sat there for an hour before the Conclave started filling into the announcement room. Techno nodded towards Skeppy as he came in with Bad, and Dream waved towards his parabati, George when he joined the congregation in the room.

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Techno and Dream were old rivals, and everyone had an opinion on each of them, whether good or bad. 

"Attention, attention. Thank you all for your patience."

A pause. Both Dream and Techno's hearts were racing. Techno wanted this position. Dream couldn't let Techno have the position. And vice-versa.

"An emergency Conclave meeting has been called,"

Techno's eyes burned as he stared at Consul Sparkles, most senior member of the Clave, and in charge of these decisions.

"to announce who will be,"

Dream looked on, his eyebrows slightly raised in anticipation.

"the new Head of the New Orleans Institute."

Techno had his weapons belt around his waist, as he never went anywhere without it. A couple of loose daggers glinted in the bright light, and his quiver of arrows rested on his back. His signature weapon, the trident, was propped up on his knee.

"After meeting with the Inquisitor,"

Dream's infamous crossbow, which he sometimes thought of as a good friend, was strapped to his back, and his axe was laid across his legs. He, too, had a weapons belt, but it was carelessly thrown on, adorned with just a seraph blade.

"we have decided,"

Dream sat up in his chair, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, staring up at the Consul. Techno clamped his hands together to stop them from shaking.

"that Dream,"

No.

"will be the new Head of Institute here in New Orleans."

There was uproar. Dream jumped out of his seat to go and celebrate with his parabati and team. Techno stood up as well, but slower, and he stared Consul Sparkles dead in the face. Sparkles held his gaze without looking embarrassed or apologetic. As Techno looked around the room, he saw all his friends congratulating Dream on beating him. Skeppy, Bad, Ant, Punz. They were all pleased that Dream had won. Sapnap was the only one not smiling. He was half-heartedly congratulating Dream, and for a second he met Techno's eyes. He looked sympathetic. It made Techno want to punch him. He didn't need sympathy.

As per custom, Techno went down to sit with the others, and Dream went back up to the podium to give a speech. Techno felt sick. He didn't want to listen to Dream's words. He didn't want to follow Dream's orders. He wanted nothing to do with Dream.

"Thank you all," Dream's voice resonated throughout the room, silencing the Conclave at once, "as I know, that I would never have been able to achieve this position without everyone in this room."

Dream's patronising tones aggravated Techno. The shock had worn off now, and he was furious. He had always been told that his pride would be his downfall; his besetting sin.

"I hope to make many changes that could help this generation, and all future generations of Shadowhunters, in this city, and across the globe."

He couldn't stand losing.

"I am looking forward to working with old friends, and new acquaintances, and I wish everyone peace and safety."

Before the applause started, Techno's cold laugh rang through the room, and he stood up.

"Did you really think I would give up without a fight?"

The crowd was silent. Dead silent.

"I have no interest in following your cowardly regime."

Before Techno could continue, Dream interrupted.

"Then feel free to leave."

A pause.

"Fine. I'll leave."

"But let me tell you this Dream."

"If you want to be a hero."

"I'll make sure you die like one."


	2. Can't You See I'm Trying?

Quackity always dreamed of running away. The horizon always looked so welcoming, but he wanted to have a choice. Being thrown out showed him just how daunting being outside protection was.

'What kind of freak are you?'

The yells of his father haunted him, a new insult shadowing his every step away from the place where everyone hated his guts. He didn't even understand what had happened.

'You're not my son.'

His father didn't even say it angrily, more factually, but Quackity could still hear the hatred behind the cool tone.

'You don't belong among us.'

The place where he grew up had never felt like home to him. Always felt as if he was in the dark. As if he'd been lied to forever.

Now he was on his own. No idea where to go. No idea what do to. No idea what he was. 

Quackity continued down the road, his light coat somehow keeping him warm in the night. Maybe it was the night time that changed the way he looked outside.

Despite having nowhere to go, the crisp air calmed him slightly. He felt as if he should be walking quicker, maybe with a purpose, but how could he if he didn't know where he needed to be?

'Maybe he wasn't needed anywhere?'

He just needed to find a place for tonight. Everything looks better after a night of sleep. It probably wasn't going to be a good night.

Or maybe he should just walk and see where he ended up. See where he went, or where fate took him.

Fate. Fate had fucked him over recently. Was he willing to rely on it?

'Not as if he had another option.'

Quackity looked up at the moon. Quite rare considering the city. Although he was on the outer parts of New Orleans.

He decided against staying in the suburbs. He'd have more luck finding a place to stay in the midst of the confused shouting and bright lights of the city. Even if he wound up in a dodgy alleyway. His footsteps echoed on the empty street; a lone streetlamp flickering above his head, casting odd shadows behind him as he walked further into the city. 

It felt warmer being among others who were out at night. Maybe he felt normal again. 

"Are you okay?" A man behind him asked, looking slightly concerned, but more mildly curious, as if he just wanted answers instead of wanting to help.

"I- yeah." Quackity lied. "Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't sound very sure." The man pressed him for answers, coming closer and putting his hand on his shoulder. "Come with me son."

'You're not my son.'

"I- don't call me son." Quackity spat out at the man, angry at his simple curiosity. He shook the man's hand off his shoulder and turned around to face him, and jumped back.

The man had a pristine black suit and red tie, slightly strange for 11pm, but what was very unusual was the two goat-like horns protruding from his head, just above his ears. 

"It's not Halloween, it's March." Quackity said, resorting to snide comments and sarcasm to cover the fact he was shocked.

"Either you're playing dumb, or you're actually dumb. Oh, and my name's Schlatt." The man, Schlatt, smirked.

"What the hell do you mean?" 

"Do you not know what I am?" 

Quackity scoffed. "An idiot?"

Schlatt's smile only grew.

"You really don't know what I am? What we are?"

This caught Quackity's attention.

"Look, I don't know what drugs you're on, but I'm normal, as I presume you are. Now piss off."

Schlatt sighed. "Fine let's try something else. Why are you out here at this time?"

"I don't see how it's your business."

"You really are stubborn huh?" 

Schlatt raised one hand, as if he was holding something, and flourished it in the air, producing a ball of cyan flames. Quackity's eyes snapped open and his jaw dropped.

"How-?"

Quackity continued to watch as the impossible flames dispersed leaving a golden coin with the letter S engraved onto its surface.

"How did you do that?" Quackity questioned once he finally regained the capability of speech.

"I'm a warlock. Child of Lilith. Half demon, half human. Did you really not have any knowledge of the Shadow World?"

"Am I - am I a warlock too?" Quackity whispered.

"I think so."

"My dad, he told me I wasn't his son."

"You aren't his son. You have a demon father."

Quackity didn't know what to say to that, so he didn't bother speaking.

"Come with me." Schlatt offered again. "I can teach you how to control your power, how to defend yourself and all you need to know about the Shadow World."

Quackity didn't even need to consider his offer this time. It probably wasn't safe in the slightest to go with this man, but he had no alternative.

"Where are we going?"

Schlatt smiled, and for the first time, it had kindness in it.

"Not too far."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pog I'm here first time I've ever published chapter two of a story les goooo
> 
> anyway yes i know it isn't the techno part of the story there are a lot of sideplots in this story that lead into each other lmao sorry if you don't like that


End file.
